Temperature independent reference circuits have been widely used in integrated circuits (ICs) for many years. The purpose of a temperature independent reference circuit is to produce a reference voltage and/or a reference current that are substantially constant with temperature. In prior art ICs, a temperature-compensated reference voltage and a temperature-compensated reference current are sometimes generated on the same silicon chip using separate circuits. Typically, a temperature independent voltage reference is first derived and then a temperature independent current is derived using the temperature independent voltage. A drawback of this approach, however, is that the circuitry utilized to separately generate the reference voltage and reference current is usually complex and typically occupies a large area of the semiconductor (e.g., silicon) die.